Stargate trailer
by Captaindrake123
Summary: A trailer for a story I'm planning to make of my favorite game and one of my favorite Sci-fi series *WARNING, MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS*
1. Chapter 1

*Play Stargate:SG-1 theme Metal cover*

A vault door opens...

"DEFEND THEM!" A man in heavy polymer combat armor wearing a synth field helmet yelled as he fired his laser.

We switch over to inside the vault...

"What the hell is this?" Piper the reporter asked as she walked through the door.

In a Desert like field...

"JAFFA KREE!" A man with glowing eyes in robes yelled to his soldiers in armor, they then powered their staffs and fired on powered armored minutemen.

The man in the synth field helmet walked in to the room of the vault.

A giant ring greeted him.

We then switch over to find an African man with a golden symbol planted on his forehead.

"You don't want do this and you know it!" Hancock yelled to him as he pointed towards the slaves behind him.

"We can help them! ...and you can help us do it" The man in the synth field helmet said to the Jaffa.

In another room in the vault...

"If this thing can go to other planets...what do we do?" Preston Garvey commonwealth minutemen asked.

"...Well as the general...I say we try to make it work' the general said smiling at the idea of planetary travel.

Death gliders flew the air of the desert.

"Ready the missile launchers!...AND FIRE!" A ghoul in minutemen uniform yelled.

Three missiles were launched in the air hitting the two death gliders, soon after they crashed and burned.

"RAZOR WILL SLICE YOU!" A super mutant yelled that wielded two revolutionary swords as he charged at Jaffa in a forest, he was wearing a minutemen symbol sash on his chest.

The ring in the vault room began to spin...

"FOR FREEDOM!" A Jaffa group yelled as they charged into battle against fellow Jaffa with plasma weapons.

Minutemen outside of the vault armed themselves with laser muskets, combat rifles, assault rifles, laser rifles, plasma rifles, and fat mans.

"You think because you think you're some kind of god it means I can't kick you're arse?" I certain Irish girl questioned a man with glowing eyes in his thrown room.

The ring in the vault room stopped and encoded a symbol, it then continued to spin again.

A death glider with a minutemen pilot flew over the wreckage of the Prydwen.

 _"We are the minutemen"_

The Polymor combat armor wearing man slid down a hill and shot two Jaffa's with his laser rifle...

 _"We stand high and proud"_

MacCready the mercenary stood behind a tree as Jaffa searched the area...

 _"Risen from the ashes"_

Curie the former robot and now synthetic humanoid treated injured minutemen soldiers...

 _"We defend the weak"_

Former Brotherhood soldier Paladin Danse charged into a Jaffa in T-45 model F Minutemen power armor to defend a child...

 _"Ready and armed"_

Strong the super mutant slammed a super sledge into a Jaffa's face...

 _"To join the battle"_

Nick valentine synth detective laid on an examination table, above him was a glowing eyed lady...

 _"In a minute's notice"_

In the vault room the ring stopped spinning.

 _"Prepared to fight!"_

The center of the ring then formed a huge splash of blue energy in front of it and then it went back in the ring.

In the forest in a rock are the Polymor armor wearing man and Jaffa beside him faced many staff weapons being pointed at them.

The Jaffa's holding the staffs then looked above them to see figures walking towards them...

Fifty minutemen stood on the hillside, with Preston Garvey in the front.

"CHAAAAARGE!" Preston ordered.

The minutemen then ran down the hillside shooting at the Jaffa, killing them all with ballistic, plasma, and laser guns making them either splatter their brains, disintegrate, or turn into goo.

After so the man in armor grabbed his laser rifle from the sandy earth, while the Jaffa beside him picked up one of his fellow species staff weapon.

War cries could be heard in the distance, bringing everyone's attention to it.

Many Jaffa charged through the dirt.

The combat armored man and Jaffa then charged back at them, with the minutemen following suite.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Both sides screamed as they charged closer and closer.

The door on the vault then closes, the symbol of the tau'ri in the center of it.

Stargate:Commonwealth


	2. It's here

It's here, merry late Christmas.


End file.
